baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
You Can Think Pad
The You Can Think Pad (or YCTP for short) is an educational tablet computer in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, used to teach the Player math (and possibly more subjects for the full game). Description The You Can Think Pad is a green tablet on a black background with a purple ellipse on the top left corner of it. It has an antenna on the top right corner of it. On the bottom left corner, Baldi appears on a small screen to the bottom left of it, but once a problem is answered incorrectly, his face switches to angry and he doesn’t show up when collecting any further notebooks. The song that plays during the first two sequences is a loop of a two second song. There is also a green keypad from the right with small purple buttons with numbers 0-9, letters C and -, and a big circle button with "OK!" text. Mechanics When the Player uses the You Can Think Pad, it has a question and an answer box, both of which are white. The answer box has text that says "ENTER ANSWER" in a light gray color. The Player has to enter an answer consisting only of numbers, and/or a dash (for negative amounts) into the box. If they solve the problem correctly by typing in the right answer, they get a green check on one of the three boxes off to the left. If they answer incorrectly, they get a red X instead. Upon getting all of the questions right, Baldi will comically say "WOW! YOU EXIST!". The last question of the first notebook is normal and can be solved, but the final question for the second notebook and every further notebook (except on Endless Mode) consists of a clumped amount of numbers, making it impossible to answer correctly. When the Player gets their first question wrong (which is inevitable as a result of the first impossible question found in the second book), the music will come to a halt, and Baldi's smile will slowly turn into an angry frown, before displaying one of two messages on the You Can Think Pad. Both of these messages are made to threaten or scare the Player, yet also inform the Player of Baldi's behavior. Nothing happens for a few seconds, then the game exits out of the You Can Think Pad. This is when Baldi starts chasing the Player, and the real game begins. In Story Mode, the next notebooks will still have the third impossible question, unlike the Endless Mode where only the second notebook has an impossible question. Intentionally failing a few notebooks will fling Baldi into an uncontrollable fervor where he moves abnormally fast for a few moments before gradually calming down and returning to his correct speed. Quotes Correct Incorrect Secret Trivia * The You Can Think Pad had few amount of changes in updates until the classic version's update V1.4 and the full game: ** The pad lacked the number pad from its right side. ** It originally has a trademark icon at the end of its name; "You Can Think Pad™". Although it was removed in the latest update patch. ** At the beginning of the first (and second, in most cases) notebooks in update V1.2.2, Baldi said, "Now it's time for everybody's favorite subject, math!". However, in the 1.3 update, this only applies to the first notebook the Player collect. On the second notebook, this voice line is not used. * In the prototype, there is a bug causing the texts to still say "WOW! YOU EXIST!" instead of the threatening messages. ** In addition, when the Player got a third problem wrong on the second notebook, the "WOW! YOU EXIST!" text is overlapped the problem text. * After the first or second notebook has been collected, Baldi will no longer appear on the bottom left corner, but the threat messages on the screen are still present. The music will also stop after Baldi disappears. * The You Can Think Pad is possibly a reference to the Lenovo ThinkPad and the Casio ClassPad. *While update V1.3's under production for the classic version, a joke teaser shows the pad with the text "We've updated our privacy policy.". * The Player can only put numbers in the answer, not letters and symbols (except for the hyphen used for negative numbers). ** In V1.3.2 and prior, it was possible to type decimal points/dots in the answer. * The 3rd glitched questions were made by overlaying 3 layers of randomized equations on top of each other."It's actually just three layers of randomized numbers on top of each other." - mystman12. June 29, 2018. Twitter. * The inventory on the top right looks like a cut off piece of a You Can Think Pad. * There will be new feature that related to You Can Think Pad called "You Thought Points" (YTPs) in the future update."First off, the You Can Think Pads will get a new feature, the ability to award You Thought Points (YTPs)! Depending on how quickly you solve the problems they present, you'll earn more YTPs. ... There will be other ways to earn YTPs as well, such as in field trips, or even through some characters!" - Update #3 - One week in! More new features and creating characters! August 1, 2018. Kickstarter page. * Baldi stops moving while the Player uses the You Can Think Pad."Yeah... Baldi stops moving when you're in the You Can Think Pad, so ..." - Live stream archive 38:36~38:45 * Despite there being notebooks, the You Can Think Pad does not make an appearance in the Baldi's Basics Full Game Early Demo * In 1.4.1d on mobile version, the "OK" button could be pressed, even though the answer box is empty. ** In 1.4.2 and the new versions on mobile version, it now can only be pressed when an answer box is filled. Gallery |-|Buttons = Normal 7-sharedassets2.assets-230.png 8-sharedassets2.assets-449.png 9-sharedassets2.assets-122.png 4-sharedassets2.assets-252.png 5-sharedassets2.assets-152.png 6-sharedassets2.assets-320.png 1-sharedassets2.assets-498.png 2-sharedassets2.assets-350.png 3-sharedassets2.assets-99.png C-sharedassets2.assets-429.png 0-sharedassets2.assets-457.png - -sharedassets2.assets-564.png Pressed 7-sharedassets2.assets-136.png 8-sharedassets2.assets-606.png 9-sharedassets2.assets-315.png 4-sharedassets2.assets-259.png 5-sharedassets2.assets-381.png 6-sharedassets2.assets-314.png 1-sharedassets2.assets-254.png 2-sharedassets2.assets-174.png 3-sharedassets2.assets-571.png C-sharedassets2.assets-386.png 0-sharedassets2.assets-124.png - -sharedassets2.assets-163.png |-|Other textures = Check.png|The green check mark when the Player answers a question correctly. X.png|The red X that appears when the Player gets a problem wrong. YCTP2 NoButtons-sharedassets2.assets-341.png|You Can Think Pad with no buttons. |-|Merchandise = BaldiActionFigure-Final.jpg|The You Can Think Pad from Baldi's action figure. References Navigation Category:Interactions